The First to Know
by cHeRRy bloSSoM72
Summary: Sakura was attacked and Sasuke found her in time to save her. Now on their way back to Konoha shes attacked again Sasuke too. Why is she being attacked and what does it have to do with Sasuke? Sasusaku. WILL REMAIN INCOMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: shattered girl:

Her breathing was uneven coming in slow shallow breaths. His eyes were moist as he took in her shattered form. She lay on the grassy wet ground, curled up in a ball holding her stomach, blood running down her arms and legs. Her eyes opened slightly as she felt herself being held in his strong arms. His face stared down at her, helpless and his tears slid down his face landing on her pale cheek. She lifted her hand silently wiping away his tears, it was strange her seeing his tears. He grabbed her small delicate hand and held it in his own, holding it up to his face. She smiled softly. He in turn gave her a crooked smile, wiping the blood running down her trembling lips. He cradled her head in his arms her body lying limp in his lap.

He was warm to her freezing skin, the outcome of lying in the endless rain. But the rain came to an end now and the gentle breeze was cool against her skin. She shivered and then shuddered, her opened wounds burning and becoming unbearably painful. She let out a small, pleading whimper. The sound stung his ears.

She had lost a lot of blood and whatever color she had left was fading away, she was losing consciousness. Her body was relaxed, his tense. He knew she was clinging to life with her every breath. At this rate she was sure to die. So he had to move fast.

Very carefully he lifted her helpless body into the grasp of his protective arms. Her arms fell limply onto her stomach. Her head lay on his strong chest. Her legs draped over his arm. He clutched her thigh in a secure but careful grip. His other arm cradled her back his hand holding her side. Her eyes were completely shut as she winced at the painful struggles to take in air. It hurt him to see her like this, struggling between life and death.

He was running now and she bounced up and down slightly in his arms. But even with the movement she slipped into a painless slumber.

He ran swiftly, her life depending on it. He glanced at her often to make sure she was still breathing, but it was difficult to tell, she felt lifeless in his arms and her chest barely rose as she took in air.

The rain had started again, pouring down heavy and he decided that he had to stop the bleeding now. Or she would die. So he scoured the area in hopes of something safe and dry. Finally he found an empty cave. Lucky for him this was a spot where travelers stopped to rest, so there was dry firewood inside, along with a few abandoned blankets. He made a bed for her, still held in his arms. Then he gently placed her down on the bed and he ripped some cloth off a stray unused blanket and he began wrapping her wounds, stopping the bleeding.

When the rain stopped he would search for healing herbs.

After doing all he could for the broken girl he set up a fire for light and warmth. When the dark cave lit up he kept an eye on her, checking her weak pulse frequently searching for changes.

Her face was like an angel's in the glowing surroundings. Her pink silky locks lit up in the dim fire light, and her skin a shimmering pale color.

Her clear bright green eyes were closed and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to see them open and alive again. But every so often she would murmur his name and that strengthened his ray of hope.

After sometime he fell asleep, and when he awoke she was staring at him, she still lying on the blankets. And at that moment, as he met her gaze his heart skipped a beat—that heart-warming smile so tender of hers.

The rain had slowed to a drizzle. The sun would rise soon, he could tell. There were a few beams of dull light peering through behind the boulder he had placed in front of the caves entrance.

He stood up silently rushing towards her. When he reached her he sat back down by her side. She still stared, her gaze locking his wandering eyes into a trance. She saw everything in his dark eyes: his worries; his pain; his shock; his pity. She couldn't take the silence anymore. She had to hear his voice.

"Sasuke-kun, please say something," she whispered.

He stared down at her not knowing what to say, his voice lost. She tried to sit wincing at the movement.

"Sakura, stay down," he mumbled as he gently pushed her back down.

She had no strength to argue. She turned her gaze back to him searching for words to speak, lost in thought.

After a short moment of silence, he spoke, "I'll go get something for your wounds now."

Her eyes were blank at his words she didn't want him to leave. "Don't go, not now," she pleaded in a broken voice.

"I won't be gone long," he promised, reading the naked panic in her eyes.

He stood then, walking towards the big boulder enclosing them in the cave.

She covered her eyes with her arms at the sudden brightness, whimpering as her arms stung.

Hearing her whimper he was instantly at her side taking her hands in his. His face was close, and his breath tickling her cheek.

"What hurts?" he asked in an anxious whisper.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, nothing at all," she tried to convince him. Seeing that she had failed miserably she sighed, "my arms sting a little, that's all."

She cringed as he felt her arm. Tears began to well up at her eyes. She bit her lower lip to stop any quivering sounds that might give away how badly the wounds all over her body blazed with intolerable surges of pain.

She was trembling and he noticed. "I'll be back soon," he swore caressing her cheek again. And with that he was gone. The rock pushed back covering the entrance.

She blinked away the tears and attempted to sit up. And after a few tries she managed to. She then clutched her stomach. She cursed inwardly. And her eyes closed as she tried to ignore the feeling of the piercing stabs that raced through it. She opened one eye and looked around. That was something that didn't involve pain.

Her eyes landed on the fire and the random blankets scattered through the cave. Her insides turned to mush as she realized that Sasuke had taken such good care of her when she was not his problem to deal with.

_That was the case she, right?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when he returned with a backpack all muddy and some herbs he had gathered. He came around the fire and sat next to her, studying her features.

Her eyes met the herbs. Her eyes sparkled with affection, and they became misty again as she whispered, "Thank you," so quiet but she new he would hear.

He looked at her startled by her gratitude, but soon his face melted into a warm tentative smile, as he wound his arms around her slender body, and murmured, "Anything for you."

They sat like that, motionless for a long time.

Finally she winced in pain and broke the silence with her soft cry. He let her go abruptly and gently laid her back down on the bed.

She was clutching her stomach again, and cried out louder.

He watched her crumble on the ground, but not for long. He got out the herbs he needed and reached into the muddy bag to take out some tools, and then he got to work smashing the herbs up into the medicine he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: healing herbs

Sasuke had all the herbs all smashed up and pasty, now all he had to do was apply it to Sakura's wounds. Easier said then done.

He grabbed some random cloth and moved to her side. He nudged her side gently and she groaned in reply. He grabbed her hand and loosened its gripped from her stomach, and then rolled her shirt so it laid on her rib case.

Un-wrapping her soiled bandages, she winced as he touched sensitive spots of the wound.

He then grabbed the water he had got and poured it over her stomach to clean the dried blood off. The wound was still open though so he got the paste he made and began spreading it, and in the same instant the paste touched her skin she instinctively flung her arms up to attack his face.

He was startled, not expecting her reaction.

She kept swinging her arms at his face using her nails to claw at him.

He struggled to gather both of her moving wrists and held them firmly above her head. He continued to spread the paste and she began to kick her legs around and squirm. He sat on her thighs careful not to go to close to her stomach wound.

The pain on her stomach was stinging even worse with the paste spreading into the open wound.

Even though she knew the paste would help her she couldn't stop herself from turning her head and then viciously biting his arm.

"What the…!"Caught off guard, he let go her wrists and pried her locked jaw off his arm before she could break the skin. He held his arm, examining the bite mark. It wasn't that bad the teeth marks would be gone soon enough.

While Sasuke examined his arm Sakura took this opportunity to clench her fingers into a tight secure fist. She then sent her fist forward, hoping to hit a weak spot. But his reflexes were faster and he caught her hand and held it in a strong hold.

She was propped up on her elbow with him still sitting on her, binding her to the ground. She pulled back her other hand into a fist and aimed for his perfect face. And again he caught it.

He then collected her wrists in his right hand and gripped them tighter above her head. Sighing he began applying the paste again, and she in turn went into a furious rampage, futilely trying to trash her legs squirming her arms while arching her back trying to slide him off of her; this was not good for her injuries. She tossed her head side to side and tried biting him again.

"Stop," he said calmly.

She then un-arched her back and her arms and legs went limp; she set her head down and stared up into his dark eyes. It sounded as a suggestion but she could read the threatening under current beneath his quiet words. She knew him too well not to hear it. Though, that didn't stop her from trying to stop him with words.

"Sasuke-kun," she breathed in an intentional seductive voice, "you don't need to bother with that. I'll be able to heal myself as soon as I have enough chakra, so you can stop now."

He continued to do what he was doing, not appearing to notice that she spoke at all.

"Sasuke-kun?"

No reply.

"Sasuke," she said, rising her voice.

Still no reply.

"SASUKE, DAMMIT DON'T IGNORE ME!!!"

He let out a quiet sigh, but it didn't escape her ears. "Sakura" he began, "you wont have enough chakra for a while and you need medical treatment now, so I will do as much as I can to give you the right kind of treatment until you do have enough chakra to do so yourself…even if it means spreading this gooey paste on your wounds while you throw your silly tantrums," he added.

She pursed her lips and then opened her mouth to protest again, but before she could get out a word her lips were met with his in a brief, but sweet moment. Then he gently moved his lips away and lifted his head and chuckled. She looked at him questionably.

"The blush on your cheeks is the same color as your hair."

She glowered, feeling the heat on her cheeks as it grew warmer and the blush deepened. "You don't play fair," she stated in a sour tone.

"Well, you don't play nice," he retorted.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste, she didn't like his tone. Then she smoothed out her features into a discreet mask. "You're an ass," she said straight faced.

He was surprised but then he smirked. "But I'm your ass."

Her heart throbbed at his words. _Is he really mine,_ she thought. Muddled by his words, the words she so hard wanted to believe and trust.

He reached for the muddy bag full of supplies and pulled out some medical wrap. Then he released both of her wrists and slid an arm around her waist and lifted her so he could put the new wrap around her back.

Much to his surprise, Sakura didn't protest this time.

"No arguments this time?"

"Shut up," she muttered bitterly under her breath.

"Where did you think those fits were gonna get you anyways?" he continued on. "I mean, you're in a lot of pain and you're very weak right now, so you must have known that your struggles were pointless."

Her eye twitched in annoyance at his insults. Sure he was right but that didn't mean that she wanted it pointed out. "Shut. Up."

He smirked, obviously amused by her tone. And that really irritated her. But what was worse was that she couldn't do a thing in her current state, though she doubted that even if she was in better health that she could land more than one good hit. So instead she glared at him, killing intent clear in her light green orbs.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop," he chuckled light heartily. He finished wrapping her stomach then.

"Now then lets clean your arm wounds," he said, a coy smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

She shot him livid looks in response.

He grabbed her right arm and gently ripped of the cloth around it.

She frowned, as he washed off the dry blood and smeared the paste on again. She gritted her teeth in agony and her free hand clawed at the ground. The pain in her slowly subsided as he grabbed her other arm and then it was gripped with the same horrifying pain. And again it faded.

He moved off of her so he was on her right side.

"I'm gonna clean your legs now. Are you gonna give me any problems with that?" he asked, snickering.

"Just a few," she said her voice marred with sarcasm.

He obviously didn't take her confession seriously, because as soon as he put the paste on her right leg she kicked her other one. Hitting him point blank on the face and sending him a few feet backwards.

"I wasn't kidding," smugly, gloating the fact that she knocked him flat on his back.

He sat up, his hand rubbing his cheek, it was gonna be a nasty bruise. He glared at her. And she suddenly felt uneasy under the intense glare of his penetrating eyes.

She looked down. "Sorry," she mumbled. When he didn't say anything she looked up into his eyes to see if she was forgiven and apparently she was because the next thing she knew he was embracing her tightly in his arms.

"No it's my fault, I should have known better."

She made a mental note of this; it wasn't everyday that _the_ Uchiha Sasuke admitted that it was his fault. She would have to brag to everyone they knew; she hit in the face and it was his fault.

She rested her head against his chest, soaking up the warmth of his usually cold skin.

He placed his cheek (the one that wasn't kicked) on her hair admiring the softness while ignoring the fact that her skin felt like ice.

And then he let go. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Now then, let's try again," he said, a smirked playing on his lips.

Her smile vanished and was replaced with a grimace.

"Be a good girl and I'll reward you," he breathed on her neck.

She shuddered. Then something tickled her leg and she looked down to see his hand hovering over her leg, armed with the paste. She sucked her breath in, deeply biting down on her lip. She felt the wrap be securely wound around her leg and let go of her breath.

"All done," he whispered tenderly in her ear, sending another shiver done her spine.

"And my prize?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "What do you want?"

Simple answer. "You."

"You have me," he chimed in a sexy voice.

She pondered that for a while. "Well then," she began breaking the short silence, "I…want…a kiss" her voice shrinking at every word.

"Another one?" he asked as if it was the stupidest request. "Just how many times do I have to kiss you today to keep you sane?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she said glumly looking away flushed, nerves were shot.

He smiled and cupped her cheeks in his hands, caressing her icy skin again.

She stared into his onyx eyes.

He kissed her then, parting his lips slightly, and as he pulled away he licked her lower lip teasingly.

She looked up into his eyes again and knew the questions were burning inside of him. She released a gentle sigh.

He looked at her expectantly.

"Well…" Sakura began stalling.

He stared at her intensely, waiting patiently.

"I'll explain after a nap," she declared triumphantly, following with a cheesy yawn.

He still stared at her although now it was more of a glare. He was obviously not pleased with her declaration. But then he sighed in defeat, "Fine take your nap."

"Nap with me."

"No"

Pleeease?"

"…"

She was giving him those puppy eyes, the ones he could never seem to say no to. He averted her gaze, refusing to look into her innocent eyes. "No."

"Don't be an ass."

"…"

She gave it one more shot. "Please."

"…fine!" he said in a resigned voice.

He laid down next to her. She turned and lay on her side facing him smiling warmly. His eyes were shut. Sakura just stared for a while, praising his good looks; then she giggled and snuggled closer to him.

He didn't think it would be possible to fall asleep with how close she was, but soon enough he fell into a peaceful dream, listening to the rhythm of her carefree breathing.

Ok! I tried really really hard to make it sound less plain! but I don't think I succeeded. Please let me know what you think!!! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: her flashback 

Waking up Sakura was only half conscious of the warm arm slung over her shoulders and the hot breath at her cheek. She stifled a yawn and suppressed the urge to stretch her stiff muscles. Not wanting to wake Sasuke up by her movements. She lay perfectly still, hoping to put off answering his questions for a little while longer.

The silence dragged on till he quietly yawned.

Panic raced through her. 'Dammit I'm not ready for this!'

One dark eye opened to peer at her green ones briefly. Then he turned the other way so his back was to her.

She stared at his back wondering how long it would take for him to fully wake up and ask the questions she didn't want to answer.

He turned, facing her again. Her gut twisted in the pit of her stomach, making her want to hurl. He still only one eye open.

Sakura lightly pressed her lips against his and pulled away grinning. "Morning sunshine!"

"Hn."

She looked at his right cheek; she had almost forgotten about kicking him in the face yesterday. She reached her fingers to the strange shade of purple. Then as her fingers glowed green she healed the bruise.

Her hand lingered on his face until he grabbed her hand and pressed her palm against his lips.

Her stomach did flip flops as her heart danced frantically. It was coming. She could senses that he was going to start any second now.

"We took your nap…"

She was right.

"I know she replied bitterly, wishing she had never opened her eyes.

He looked at her confused. 'What did I do?'

"Well?" he prompted.

"Give me a minute," she said sitting up. He too sat up. Trying to calm herself she closed her eyes and hummed quietly. He stared at her in anticipation. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"I don't know where to begin," she admitted slowly, keeping her eyes down.

"What happened to you? Tell me what happened," he demanded trying to keep his tone calm and even.

"I was attacked."

"Well that's kind of obvious." he spat feeling annoyed her poor attempt to elude him.

She hugged her knees tightly to her chest, resting her chin upon them.

He felt bad. He didn't want her to relive the pain or anything, but he had to know, and she was the only one who could tell him. Knowing she was in pain, he centered himself waiting patiently for her to start.

"You got my note, right?" she started in a small voice.

"You…you said that you wanted to tell me something in person. What's the point? What does that have to do with you being attacked?"

"Everything," she said even quieter, causing him to have to lean in to hear her.

"Everything?" He was confused. What did a note to him and a meeting with him have to do with anything?

"What I had to say to you in person too. That had a lot to do with it also."

He was lost. Completely lost. 'What the hell does she mean?'

She took a deep intake of breath. "You see, "he" sent them." Sasuke immediately knew who she was talking about, and the thought of that man made him snarl. She looked at him. Wondering whether or not he could handle hearing about how she was nearly killed. "I was on my way to see you, and he told them to follow me and as soon as we were far enough from Konoha…to kill me." She was already in tears, one escaping down her cheek. "It was horrible…I was so out numbered and I took out as many as I could." Her eyes were wide as she remembered the looks on her attackers face and then she forced herself to explain this to Sasuke. He placed his hand on her back rubbing soothing circles as she began

Flashback

She was leaving around midnight to meet Sasuke and she didn't want to be late. She moved quickly and silently, not wanting to be caught. Sakura jumped roof top to roof top to the gates of Konoha. She paused briefly at the gates to make sure she was followed. Once she was sure she was alone she dashed out the gates; not looking back.

She had traveled about seven miles out of Konoha and into a forest when she sensed eight other chakras; none of which she was familiar to.

She glanced around nonchalantly. None of her pursuers were visible.

'Dammit.' The chakras were getting closer and they were starting to circle around her. Just then she dodged two kunai landing on a nearby tree branch. She scanned the area where it came from. Still no signs.

She heard a rustle behind her and spun around just in time to take her attackers wrists (armed with a kunai) and redirect it into his stomach.

He grunted and she hit him in the back of the head successfully knocking him out.

'One down seven to go,' she thought in bitter sarcasm.

She could no longer sense the other chakras. She surveyed the surroundings yet again. She heard a noise from above this time and moved away from the approaching shuriken. She flipped backwards landing on her feet; suddenly she sensed someone's presence from behind her as they kicked her forward, she made hand signals and a log reappeared in her place.

Hidden high up in the trees she looked around for the other six ninjas that hadn't came out from hiding. When she couldn't find them she looked back into the direction of the other ninja but he was gone.

As she felt alarm take over, she felt the other chakras coming at her, one at each of her sides 2 at her back and 3 coming at her head on.

She jumped forward in the air and out of the trees landing in a crouch on the ground.

Metal clashed as she defended herself against the offending cloaked ninja with kunai.

She then realized why it was so difficult to pinpoint there positions. Their cloaks were black and blended in with the night sky.

'How stupid I am.'

She summoned her chakra to her free fist and slammed it into the ninjas face.

'Two down.'

Her emerald eyes looked around again noticing one more of the ninjas debating whether or not to make his move, but she made her move sooner than he had time to think about it. She leapt up into the air throwing six kunai in his area. The shinobi's cloak was stuck to the ground and she flew forward kicking him in the face. She walked over to him, checking his pulse—he was alive, just suffering a minor concussion. She stood up and turned away.

She had only walked two steps when something busted out of the ground (in the same fashion as Naruto had in the chunin exams) nailing her jaw, sending her in the air, coughing up blood.

She felt blood drip down her right arm and leg as three kunai slid across each.

She hit the ground landing on her back with a soft thud.

Her fingers shone green as she reached them upward to heal her dislocated jaw, and stood up wiping the corners of her mouth with her thumb. 'Dammit, healing myself is using up too much chakra. And with my already limited chakra I can't afford to waste any.'

Lost in her thought she barely managed to defend herself from the man behind, by returning his favor of a dislocated jaw. When he didn't get up she cautiously walked over to his body, armed with kunai between each finger.

He landed on his stomach so she kicked him over. Sakura knew it wouldn't take long for him to get up—she hadn't hit him hard enough for him to stay like that for long. So she stabbed four kunai in his legs to immobilizing him from moving.

"Three down," she muttered to herself.

The opposing shinobi took this opportunity to attack. Twelve kunai came hurdling towards her.

She leapt forward, only two kunai skimming the back of her left arm. Landing on her feet, she met a fast fist hitting her hard in the stomach.

Her eyes went wide, as tears glimmered and threatened to spill over.

The attacker stepped back as the kunoichi fell to the ground clutching her stomach, frantically using most of her chakra to heal what she could with the low source.

The attacker sneered and came forward once again. He took a fistful of her shirt lifting her at arms length. She wasn't giving up though.

She spit in his eyes and with her left leg she swung it back and then to him, hitting in throat. How she hit his throat she didn't know and nor did she care.

"YOU BITCH!!!" he screeched dropping her then gasping for air.

It was the first words her attacker(s) had spoken she noted absently, as her bottom hit the hard grassy ground snapping her back into reality. She looked up he was still struggling to breathe.

'What about the others?'

She slowly rose to her feet. She had to get rid of this ninja quickly. The more shinobi left running circles around her the more danger she was put in, especially with her condition.

She threw 3 shuriken and 3 kunai at the ninja. With deadly precision in her aim the shurikens landed in his lower stomach and one kunai landed in his foot and the other two landed in his lower leg. He fell to the ground screaming a string of unintelligible profanities at her.

'Four down,' being so caught up in her mental calculations of how to take out the other enemies she failed to notice the shinobi at her right come and kick her side.

She hit the ground, hard, the wind knocked out of her as if she were being hit with a metal rod over and over again. She slid in the dirt, her blood seeping into the ground. She rolled over on her back.

'Damn…I'm so…tired.' Her body was heavy as it heaved breath after breath and her sight slurred. 'I have to…I have to get up.'

She rolled over onto her stomach pushing herself onto her hands and knees.

Her eye's usual bright green warmth replaced with cold, dead eyes, so unexpressive and impassive, as if there were no hope at all.

She turned her head to the side locking eyes with the shinobi—or at least she thought she locked eyes with him, it was too dark to tell.

He snickered. A mocking smirk masked by the darkness of the night.

But somehow she knew it was there without having to see it.

She stood up holding her right arm to her side; it had been severely punctured when she landed on it.

She let go of her arm, leaving it to dangle there freely. She reached into her holster, checking to see how many weapons she had left at her disposal, which wasn't much. She had four kunai and seven shuriken.

Even with more weapons she couldn't see this ending well for her, and there were still three others concealed in the shadows; if this guy didn't finish her off the others were sure to.

He sprinted towards her kunai at hand.

She quickly took out one of her own. Successfully blocking his right kunai, but his left one was free to attack.

He swipe at her chest, barely missing as she slammed her knee up into his stomach.

She shrieked as two blades pierced the back of her thigh and another deeply imbedded into her right arm.

She reached back and ripped them out of her flesh, blood splattering on her face.

She ignored her exhaustion moving by sheer will force.

Turning away from the ninja she had kneed, she had no worry of him getting up anytime soon, she faced her new opponent. As Sakura faced her other attacker she felt a surge of pain and panic flood through her.

She tried to move her legs but they didn't respond.

She looked at her enemy's kunai that she had ripped out of her leg. A clear looking liquid caught her eye.

The cloaked ninja snorted walking towards her and she couldn't move her legs, and her right arm anymore (not that her arm was doing her any good before).

Using her left arm she threw back two of his three kunai, missing by inches.

With each step he took forward panic replaced her decaying rage.

The shinobi was close his hot breath brushing her face.

On her face she wore a look of horror.

'Oh no. I'm gonna die…now…right now!' She was screaming inside, trying to find a way out of this, but she had nothing, she was all out of ideas. Her only hope was of Sasuke passing by on his way to meet her.

The shinobi circled her like a vulture, enjoying the sight of his prey.

She felt so vulnerable.

He harshly pushed her down, deciding on how to dispose of her.

She realized that he was going to let her bleed to death, thinking nobody would find her in time to save her.

So he dragged his kunai along her arms and legs as it started to rain.

The water mixed with her blood as it slid across her skin and dripped onto the ground.

His companions, the shinobis, the ones able to move stood snorting at her, as they gathered their fallen teammates and proceeded to take off back towards Konoha she assumed, since they were most likely sent by "him". In fact she was so sure it was "him" that she would bet her life on it, or what was left of her life.

Three ribs were crushed she noted, from the kick earlier she concluded. That was making it hard to breathe.

She stared up at the sky waiting for death to over take her.

As the rain drops pelted one after another on her face she turned on her side—the one that wasn't smashed up of course.

With only one arm able she lifted her legs to her chest hoping to rid the aching in her stomach and, well, everywhere else.

The rain poured down heavy hiding her tears.

Every breath she took was a struggle to live. And all the while all she could think of was the masochistic looks on all of the shinobis she had encountered in her battle.

She closed her eyes enjoying the numb feeling the rain left on her body.

In the midst of her hopeless thoughts she heard a distant slush as feet moved swiftly through the muddy grass.

'So they've decided to finish me off after all, eh?' she thought light headed.

But then she heard a faint echo of her name. Her eyes shot open at his distant calls, wanting to scream out so he could find her. But all she did was listen, listen to his dark, beautiful voice, after all that's all she could do.

Slipping into a dark abyss, until she was yanked out of it, being taken into his arms, thinking the nightmare was over.

End of Flashback

She looked up at him to see his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

She let go of her legs and placed her hands on his tight fist that rested in his lap.

"Don't be angry," Sakura whispered tenderly.

"It's my fault," he said between clenched teeth.

"It's not."

"How can you say that?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"How can you sit there and say that it's not my fault?"

"Because its not."

"I should have been there," Sasuke said lighter, sulking.

"Nobody could have seen that attack coming," her words came out harsher than necessary, but she was going to make him understand this.

"I know now that "he" can--"

"No," she cut him off. "There was no way of knowing that he could take such aggressive actions."

He didn't say anything and she could hear the skepticism in his silence.

She wore a look of concern; she didn't want him beating himself up about something he wasn't to blame for.

Please understand, it is not your fault," she whispered pleadingly as she brought his fist up to her lips.

"You look tired," he said caringly.

She blushed lightly; she was, even after sleeping about eight straight hours and then taking a five hour nap. She felt as if she had never closed her eyes.

"I'm not," she lied poorly.

He could see right through the smile she had on. "We'll nap together again?" he proposed.

"…Fine."

They laid down each waiting for the other to fall asleep.

Sakura fell asleep soon though and Sasuke sat up. His stomach growled, he sat there for a moment trying to remember, without success, when the last time he ate was. Reluctantly he stood, watching Sakura sleep soundly, until another impatient rumble in his stomach reminded him why he left her side in the first place.

With one last glance at her he quietly crept out of the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: starting back home

Sakura sat up rubbing her head and yawning at ease. She looked around, something was missing…Sasuke! She looked around with horror-stricken eyes.

As her breathing became heavy the rock slid from the entrance, revealing her raven haired companion.

She snarled.

"Bastard!" She grabbed her bag and chucked it at his head with brute force. Then she curled over holding her stomach as it stung from her sudden movement.

"What the hell?" he stammered.

"You said we'd nap together. Not I fall asleep and then you sneak out to go to only God knows where!" she finished with a huff.

"I went to go get food," he explained indicating the items in his arms.

She eyed his armful warily, as he moved to sit in front of her, his back to her.

"What'd you get me," she asked curiously leaning over his shoulder.

"Stuff," was his simple answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Then what'd you get me Sasuke-kun?"

"Food."

Her eye twitched in annoyance. "What kind of food?"

"Edible."

"What kind of edible food?"

"Fruit."

'Now we're getting somewhere,' she thought as she eyed the items in his lap.

"What kind of fruit?"

"Berries…"

"Hmm…what kind?"

"Wild berries."

She pressed her lips together as if thinking intently. "Anything else?" she inquired.

"Well, if you must know I also got some apples and more water."

"Oh," was her only reply.

As he skinned an apple she continues to look over his shoulder.

"What?" he asked feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Oh nothing," she replied lightly.

He stared back at her blank and wary, and then he continued on with his apple.

She crawled over by his side and reached out to his lap and grabbed a berry, while making Sasuke feel a bit uncomfortable.

He then took the fruit and moved it in front of them.

She examined the pink berry after retreating her arm away from his lap, noticing how if the very light tint of pink on Sasuke's face were a few shades darker it would match the color of the berry. Then she noticed that the berry almost matched her hair color.

Why did she notice these things?

She had no idea, she just did.

Finishing her examination of the round objects she popped it into her mouth. Her chewing came to a halt as her face scrunched up and she pursed her lips.

Sasuke looked over to her. "What's wron—," he was cut off as she spit up onto his lap, the chewed up berry and a bunch of other sticky things. He looked down at his crotch, soaked in her spit, a look crossed between shock and disgust displayed on his face.

"I am so sorry Sasuke-kun," she reached for a cloth and some water. "Here let me help you with that," she suggested as she spilled some water onto the cloth, and started dabbing at the spot.

Now that was very uncomfortable.

He stood abruptly. "No! I mean, there's no need to do that. I can clean myself!'

Sakura, who apparently didn't notice his embarrassed tone, kept insisting on helping despite his loud protests. "Nonsense Sasuke-kun, I was the one who made the mess, so I should clean it up, besides I'm really good at preventing stains."

She was on her knees trying to clean the chunky moisture off of him, but he kept turning from her making this task difficult.

She flinched suddenly, as her stomach wound opened, liquid red seeping through it slowly.

"Now look at what you made me do," she scolded him, like a mother to her child.

"Me!? What did I do?!"

"You kept moving around when I was only trying to help you," she answered looking down at her stomach wrap as it turned redder.

He couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't want to admit that he was embarrassed or even mention where her hand was, he shouldn't even be bothered by it, but he was, and why? He just didn't know.

He settled on a, "Hn." as his reply .

She stared up at him, her face clearly reading: what-the-fuck-kind-of-answer-was-that-?

He just grabbed her discarded towel and started furiously wiping at the spot.

She decided to let it go.

As she un-wrapped her stomach, her arm wound also opened, adding to the bloody mess on her lap. (Somewhere in between she grabbed a towel and placed it on her lap.)

'This is a lot of blood!'

With her stomach un-wrapped she pressed her green fingers to it, and watched as the gash slowly disappeared. Done with her stomach, she moved her fingers to her left arm, stopping the blood from further dripping.

Sasuke just stood and watched her healing hands, done with the spot on his crotch.

When she made no effort to heal her other wounds he looked down at her confused.

She looked up into his eyes answering his unspoken question, "I don't have enough chakra for my other wounds."

"How is that? You've been resting for two days, you should have plenty to spare."

"Well I don't!" she snapped back in a husky voice.

That was all she had to say. He knew what she meant by it. He could tell by her tone. That brought a look of shame onto his face.

There was an awkward silence as each of them faced each other and held their arm looking away.

"I'm sorry," Sakura's whispered.

Sasuke's head jerked forward, looking at her now.

"For what?" he asked confused

"I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Oh. Its fine."

They sunk back into the awkward silence.

Breaking the silence once again, "Well, we should back to Konoha," Sakura chimed quietly.

"Are you sure your up to that?" his tone filled with concern.

"I'm fine, really," she chuckled, standing up, "see? I can stand, I can walk, I'm good to go."

"But does it hurt to do that?"

She didn't reply, instead she ignored him and made a fire by rubbing to rocks together until the sparks made a flame.

'That's a yes then,' he thought sadly.

She grabbed her bloody cloths and tossed them all into the circle of fire, watching them deteriorate. Once they were burned completely she picked up the water canteen and poured the remaining water onto the flames. The fire went out and a small poof of smoke took its place.

All Sasuke just watched her in a trance like state.

"Lets go," she suggested after the smoke cleared away.

Her voice broke into his thoughts and he quickly cleared his head and picked up his apple, following her out of the cave.

Limping out of the cave and into the bright sunshine Sakura couldn't help but smile as she raised her arms above her head to stretch.

"What are you so giddy about," his sexy voice ringing in her ear.

"I am not giddy!" Sakura protested.

"Ok, if you say so."

"I'm not."

"Alright, lets go," he said changing the topic.

"OK!" that brought her enthusiasm back. She linked his arm with her own and pulled forward. But he didn't budge from where he stood.

C'mon!" she complained.

"Sakura…"

"What now!! We gotta get home!" she yelled throwing her arms up into the air.

"Your going the wrong way."

"…I am?" curiosity trilled in her voice. 'How can he tell?'

He nodded his head.

She changed their direction.

He shook his head.

She changed it again, and this time he nodded yes.

"OK!" she yelled cheerily, "finally off we go!"

"Sakura…"

She turned to him, groaning. "Yes?" she answered, her face straining to keep her smile in place, as her foot hung in mid-air.

"Watch out for that ditch," he warned.

"What ditch?" she asked resting her air into the knee deep drop. "Oh!" she yelped in surprise at the sudden shock in her ankle, as she collapsed into her hole.

"Owwieee!" she squealed.

Sasuke sighed at her hopelessness.

"Cant wait for your other wounds to heal before inflicting new ones?"

"No, I cant obviously," she replied trying to hide her embarrassment.

He reached down towards her, lifting her up, and then holding her waist as she tried to steady herself.

She moved forward, slightly wobbling to the side, she took another step forward and wobbled again, but this time she closed her eyes as she prepared to get a face full of dirt.

But the next thing she felt was herself being wisped into a familiar pair of arms as she opened her eyes she met Sasuke's face with a small smirk on it.

"Thank you."

He made no reply, instead he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and slung her over onto his back.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun, I can walk."

"Not very well," he answered trudging forward.

She decided not to argue any further, things were good between them right now, why mess things up over whether or not she could walk.

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke kept walking and as the sun got lower, he went and found a secluded area to camp for the night.

Sakura had fallen asleep, so he grabbed a blanket out of her bag, which was rather difficult since she was still clinging on his back, but once he had it he lay it on the green grass and smoothed it, lowering the sleeping kunoichi upon it.

'Damn, just how much sleep does one girl need?'

He then laid next to her with his arms crossed behind his head. Sakura rolled over to face him, her eyes shut, grinning peacefully as she grabbed his arm and held onto it tightly.

He turned his head and gazed at her closed eyes enjoying the moment.

**Crack.**

He jolted up into a sitting position, taking Sakura with him.

Her eyes shot wide as did his.

**Crack.**

His eyes gleamed crimson as he scanned their surroundings.

**Crack.**

**Crack.**

Then out of the shadows, twelve men walked forward.


	5. Chapter 5

this chapter is my second pathectic attempt at writing a fight scene. so please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 5: AMBUSH!

Sasuke stood up into a fighting stance, again taking Sakura with him. He stood protectively in front of her, hiding her from their view. But she peaked around him at the dark figures.

Her heart started to race, they were dressed in the same dark cloaks as before. Her rate grew even faster if possible until she felt sick in the head.

"It's them," she whispered, seeing the twisted look in the leader's eyes.

Sasuke looked down at her horror-stricken eyes. His own glaring at the shinobi before him in anger.

The leader of the group he presumed, as a man stepped forward towards them.

"So the girl survived?" he asked in an amused tone.

Sasuke's reply was a low growl, as he barred his teeth.

The man stared mockingly. "We were ordered to take back the dead body of Haruno Sakura, and say we found it…and now it looks like we also found the body of Uchiha Sasuke."

"Bastards…who sent you?" he asked even though he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Who do you think? I bet you already know the answer, it was him. He sent us for her body, dead or alive…I guess he somehow knew she would survive…but I'm getting off topic. Hand over her body now, and I promise to make it quick and painless," he smirked.

"I don't think so," Sasuke growled out at him through gritted teeth.

Sakura stayed behind him, cowering like a child in fear, sending quick glances at the men trying to bargain for her body…promising her and Sasuke too, a quick and painless death.

She knew she wouldn't be able to stay behind his shield of protection for long though; Sasuke couldn't possibly take them all on, not in his current condition. Sure he wasn't injured but he was deprived from sleep for so long, he couldn't last in his exhausted state.

The opposing ninja let out a sigh of frustration, it was then that Sakura stepped forward, equally lining up with Sasuke.

Her eyes were drained of fear and now filled with rage.

"Ahh…It's been awhile Sakura_-chan_, the last time I saw you, you were on the ground bleeding to death, clutching your stomach pathetically," he said each and every word slow and distinct as if to make them come out harsher than they already were.

She flinched, ever so slightly but it was still noticed. Apparently he had succeeded in making her feel weak and worthless.

"Don't listen to them," Sasuke soothed her in a hushed voice. "They're wrong."

She knew he wasn't just saying that, because his voice was smoldered with sincerity, ringing in each of his words.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she whispered, hardly audible.

"Sakura-chan…"the man began taking another step forward, "he said that he would take you back. He said he would keep you—as long as you followed his terms, of course."

"Don't call me that."

"Pardon me?" his tone polite, yet still finding a way to make it mocking.

"Don't call me Sakura_-chan_!!! She yelled running forward with a fist full of chakra.

He was caught off guard as her fist slammed into his groin. He flew back into the other men, being caught by them and then they placed him onto the ground and he coughed up some blood.

Wiping off the blood, he smiled, not of happiness, or anything like that. He smiled of bloodlust and for the hunger and the thirst to spill her blood upon the ground, to feel the warm liquid pour onto his hands.

She frowned in anger at the sickness that dwelled in his silver eyes.

He stood up and came at her with his own fist filled with chakra and as he was about to launch his attack at her he felt six sharp objects pierce his back. He stopped immediately, falling to the ground, he turned his head staring into the mesmerizing red eyes of Sakura's raven haired companion.

He cowered away from him, crawling away, scared of his cold eyes.

Sasuke stepped forward ripping the six kunai out of the mans back and then stabbing one into his forehead, no one messed with Sakura without paying for it when Sasuke was around.

The man fell to the ground, his body going limp.

It was quiet then.

"Why didn't you help him?!" the shrill of Sakura's melodic voice echoed through the penetrating silence.

The men in the cloaks made no motion to answer her question

"Why?!" she asked again in disbelief.

One of the men stepped forward his expression sick and twisted. "We have no need for anyone who could not defend himself from some pitiful girl, even with his guard down."

Her words stung taking in his words. She knew that he was trying to get into her head but she couldn't help it his words cut into her soul merciless, trying to break her spirit, but she wasn't having that, not anymore.

"I've had enough."

"Excuse me?" he spoke with the same kind of polite yet mocking voice as the other man.

That pissed her off.

"I've had enough of your fucking mouth!" she screeched. "Your disgusting, so vile and vulgar…You make me sick!" her eyes watering as her voice cracked softly on her last word.

Her words hung in the air.

Each man glaring at her with contempt and hers' mirroring the intensity held within them. Their eyes so fixated on the pink haired kunoichi that they didn't notice as Sasuke slipped to the side and then behind the group.

Sakura watched as Sasuke jumped up, kicking one of the shinobis in the head and fall unconscious onto the ground.

The others turned backward hearing the thump of the body hit the ground, but by then Sasuke had moved back to Sakura's side.

Ten men left.

The remaining men turned attention back to the couple, and they stared at them.

"It seems a bit obvious that the terms will not be met."

"You got that fucking right," her tone livid and her eyes filled with hate.

Sasuke stared each of them down. Their odds weren't good. At least three of them were ANBU level, four jonin and the rest chunin.

Sakura was a jonin, but was going to be taking the ANBU exams soon and he had recently obtained the title ANBU.

His energy was fading. He still had his chakra but what good was that if he didn't have a body matching the supply of chakra? What about if his body suddenly failed him all of a sudden.

He looked over at Sakura, studying her, her condition was just as his was but in reverse, she had energy from all of her sleep, but nearly no chakra to back it up.

This was going to be a problem he had to take them out quick or else this was—

His thoughts were interrupted as a cloaked man came charging at him, kunai at hand.

He leapt up into the air dodging the attack just in time to bounce off the man's head. He landed on his feet and looked around for others.

He spotted Sakura, not too far away, warding off three ninja. They all attacked at once most of the time, but she kept her own.

This made him angry, he was being underestimated, very much so.

The other six men were out of sight. He scanned around the shadows with his sharingan eyes, spotting one of them.

He ran forward, making hand signs and then lit the bush the man was hiding in on fire, however this man must have been a high level for he appeared behind Sasuke, throwing a punch at him. But Sasuke being awesome and all caught the punch with his reflexes. Then the ninja punched with his other fist and Sasuke caught that one too.

They each pulled back and threw a kunai. The kunai thrown by Sasuke skimmed the cloaked ninjas arm, drawing a few droplets of blood. But the one thrown at Sasuke missed greatly.

Another shinobi appeared to aid the man. They were beginning to realize that they would have to take the Uchiha Seriously if they wanted to leave this fight with their lives.

Apparently the ninja sent down wasn't too bright—he came running at Sasuke head on, with a fast pace that would be hard to stop, this was proven when Sasuke stepped to the side and the man put his heels down to stop but slid into a tree instead, knocking himself out.

The other man came at Sasuke also head on, but with to other guys at his side. They threw kicks and punches and Sasuke forced in the defensive.

With Sakura

She had three men surrounding her in the form of a triangle, they alternated in their attacks and she defended against them.

It went that way for a while, but the Sakura got fed up with that. So when the next man sent a kick her way, she grabbed his leg and with her monstrous strength, she lifted him up and tossed him up and over her head, into a tree, that cracked on impact, falling onto him. (He didn't die though he was just stuck and unconscious.)

The next man went to punch her and she grabbed his hand swinging him into the third man. They landed in a bush, but quickly got up, running at her front and rear end. She jumped up, kicking them both in the face, and breaking their noses in the process.

They both bent over covering their noses with their hands, and Sakura would have taken this opportunity to attack but the three ninja left hidden had appeared before her, pinning her down.

One of the shinobi sat on her stomach holding her shoulders, while the other two stood, on their guard. The ninja sitting on her made a move to touch her chest, but Sakura wasn't having that. She instantly spit in his eyes and as he released her shoulders she punched his stomach and he flew backwards.

He got up slowly, while the other two and the two men with the broken noses came at her, and the man punched in the stomach joined them shortly after they started running.

With Sasuke

The three men kept attacking without ever pausing. Sasuke was getting tired. His movements were slowing, though the men couldn't tell, not yet.

Sasuke had to get away and take a short breather or he might collapse.

He made fast hand signals, sucked in a deep breath and then released fire, successfully holding them back but only making one unable to move.

So Sasuke quickly located Sakura again. She was struggling, deeply so. The five men were attacking almost all at once.

She had a few cuts on her arms. The wound she already had on her leg was hurting her movements and her kick impacts.

Sasuke wasted little time watching her and swiftly ran to her side, taking a kick full of chakra in her place. He had his arms up, crossed in defense when the kick hit him and sent him back a couple of feet.

His right arm had blood dripping down it and his left would have a huge bruise.

Sakura cupped her fist with her left hand, slamming it into the back of ninjas head. She then raced to Sasuke. He was kneeling on the ground with his hands in front of him supporting his body. His eyelids were half shut, and he looked like he was gonna pass out at any second now.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, kneeling in front of him. "Can you hear me Sasuke-kun?"

"…Yea," he was even quieter than she was in reply.

"Can you move at all?"

"Yea," he replied softly, getting to his feet.

"We have to take them out fast," Sakura told him, getting to her feet also.

"I know."

"It's now or never Sasuke-kun."

"Right, let's go."

Luckily the ninja Sakura hit in the back of the head wasn't moving, so she had knocked him out, and their was the one ninja Sasuke hit with his flames so there were only six enemies left.

But Sasuke wasn't fighting well; his reactions were getting slower and slower with each attack.

One of the men punched Sasuke in the stomach with a kunai stabbing him. Sasuke flew backwards falling to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out, only to get kicked in the face, as she looked at Sasuke's fallen form.

"Don't turn your back on me, missy," the man sneered.

Sakura scowled at him and then punched him in the face with brute force, knocking out a few of his teeth, and also him to the ground.

"Hmph," she scowled looking down at the man in blunt disgust. "Sasuke-kun," she remembered.

The five ninja remaining chased after her.

As she reached Sasuke the ninjas were getting close.

"Oh Sasuke-kun," she said in hurt, he looked really bad.

She swung one of his arms around her neck and she held his hand. She wrapped her right arm around his waist trying to support most of his weight. He wasn't conscious anymore.

She ran into the trees, searching for a river she remembered passing by. The cloaked men were close on her tail though.

After running a few minutes and dodging many kunai she found the river. She jumped onto the surface, running down it with her little chakra supply.

The shinobi followed her lead on the river.

She looked over her shoulder and as she looked forward again she fell in. She had run out of chakra and the current was fast, pulling her and Sasuke along with it to the end of a cliff.

The other ninjas were having trouble keeping up with them and the current that dragged them along. She noticed this when she turned her head back to peer at their struggles at catching up.

In the midst of her watching them she felt as if she were falling. Her stomach dropped as she realized that she was falling. The cliff was a waterfall and she hit herself mentally for not noticing that it was at first glance. She was falling down a waterfall and somewhere along that she had lost Sasuke. As she continued dropping below into the swirling waters she screamed out.

"Sasuke-kuunnn!!!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: help?

The shinobis gazed down into the bottom of the waterfall and the lake at its bottom.

After a long awaiting moment had passed with no heads breaking the surface of the water they spoke.

"They're not coming up," implied a deep voice.

"I know," the captain answered slowly.

"What are we going to do captain?" asked the man anxiously.

"Captain we have no body for show," a feminine sound chimed in, arching her blonde eyebrow at her superior.

"I am aware of that miss," he snarled angrily.

"So what's the plan?" she asked her melodic voice mocking his intelligence and leadership while eying him curiously.

"We will return as is," he answered flatly.

"We're going to get in trouble you know? Six of us are either dead or badly injured. There were two opposing ninjas, two," her sweet voice turning sour on the last word. "We shouldn't have countered any problems in her retrieval and if needed killing her." By the time she had ended her rant her words were high pitched and ashamed.

"We can't change what the outcome has turned out to be! You know that just as well as I do." he snapped back at her as she jerked her head back in response to his sudden outburst.

He took a deep breath and regained his composure. "We will head back now, as is. Any problems miss?"

She just frowned slightly.

"We will do the honorable thing and take our rightful punishment as he sees fit."

Finishing his small speech he looked down at his fallen comrades and the small bloody pool they sat in. He slung one over his shoulder and held two others in each arm, motioning for the others to follow him.

The woman looked at him intensely and then obliged by picking up the other three fallen bodies in the same manner, then jumping into the shadows following him as did the other four to her. They traveled in silence each contemplating the horrors of what was waiting for them back in Konoha.

Sakura's head broke the surface of the cold water gasping for air in her muddled state of mind. She looked around the pool soaking her clothes and hair and at the waterfall rushing down in its might. Nearby, she noticed the back of Sasuke's raven hair floating on the surface, it looked like his face was up but she couldn't be sure. She swam towards him pushing through the few feet of water that separated them from each other.

Luckily, she was right his head was above the water. She wrapped her left arm around his waist and tried to swim with her right.

She kept sinking. Her pink locks stuck to her wet face, making it difficult to see, and every time that she sunk her lungs were filled with the freezing feel of the water. What was worse than the icy chills running down her spine was that she wasn't even sure if Sasuke was alive.

Calming herself, her legs got used to the numb water and she began to kick them faster. Having no feeling in them was a bad sign that she was sure of.

As she made her way to shore she made sure to keep Sasuke's head above the water and her own.

Reaching down with her feet she could feel the ground and she got excited.

The water was chest deep and she was close to the water free zone. She turned her back on the shore and held Sasuke's underarms walking backwards.

When she finally reached the safe shore she dragged him across the grassy ground and set him down near a group of trees, falling down beside him.

She spit up water that was filled in her lung stopping her from breathing and replaced it with the air, enjoying the lighter atmosphere on the shore line compared to that of in the center of the water.

Turning her head towards Sasuke she noticed he wasn't breathing. She moved closer to him putting her ear against his chest. After hearing the faint thumps of his heart she lifted her head and pounded on his chest. She then tipped back his head and brought her lips to his parting them as she closed her eyes and filled his lungs with her sweet breath, feeling his chest rise as she did so.

She lifted her head and the air she had slid into his lungs slid right back out along with some water. He still wasn't breathing though.

"Breathe Dammit!" her high pitch sobs vibrated through the moist air as she pounded on his chest over and over until he coughed out more water and had a huge purple bruise under his shirt where she kept hitting him.

Relief flooded her face as he took a big intake of fresh air.

He sat up, leaning forward he coughed up more water and some blood now.

Sakura paniced.

'What am I going to do? I don't where we are and Sasuke's hurt! What if the hunter-nins come back!? What about his wounds, if I cant heal them?! Then what!? What if he bleeds to death!? Or worse what if he dies!? (yes I know it's the same thing.) What if I'm forced to carry him and I cant?! What if I tear my hair out and pass out from stress?! What if what if?!

"I'm driving myself crazy here!" She blurted out unthinkingly while pulling at her wet hair.

Sasuke looked up at her, watching in a blur as stray pink strands of hair sway through the hair and onto the ground.

She shook her head then, clearing out the negative thoughts and letting go of her hair, she took in the calming smell filled in the air.

Sasuke let his head tip back down, looking at the ground, secretly relieved that Sakura seemed to have regained her self-composure.

He felt a gentle hand pat his back, trying to help ease away the water still trapped in his lungs, while he continued coughing up blood too.

Her other hand traced the liquid spilled on his hands, holding himself up, while her glimmering green eyes held back her unwanted tears. 'This is all my fault. I…I should be in his place; I should be the one staining the ground. I don't understand—they didn't hit him that much or that hard it looked like. Why, why is this happening?'

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun. I'm so, so sorry," she sobbed, her tears brimming over, leaving in streams down her face, her pink locks sticking to her wet face.

He looked up at her blankly, but then his face melted into a small smile, raising shaky fingers up to her face he brushed away a strand of hair from her face and wound it back behind her ear.

"It's not your fault." His words were just quiet murmur, hardly hearable.

"But it is—"

"Its not," he stated blunt and fast, cutting her words short.

She looked into his eyes, a bit surprised that he was still arguing; he usually just brushed off these kinds of conversations. Looking in his eyes she could see a glint of determination of getting her to say it too.

"Say it," he demanded sternly, but somehow gentle.

Sakura just nodded in response, smiling shyly with her eyes downcast.

Sasuke was pleased enough with that, and continued with his blood splattering coughs.

She looked at him her eyes filled with concern and knowing of nothing to do. 'I-I can't do anything…nothing at all!' She gripped her skirt as she watched him spit up his life, sinking into a small depression. When she couldn't take it anymore she turned her eyes to some random rock, her gaze full of sorrow.

Even though Sasuke couldn't see her eyes, he knew, he knew she was hurting. It was hard for her to be so helpless, not being able to help the one you care about, just being there with nothing you can do. It must have made her feel as if all those things that man back there, the leader of the group sent after her, were true, her frailty, her weakness, her worthlessness.

But they weren't true. He made her say it wasn't true but he knew she didn't truly believe that. He felt her sorrow as if it were radiating off her pale skin.

He wiped his face and sat in front of her, lifting her chin so her eyes would meet his. "It's okay," he reassured her wrapping his arms around her.

She wiped away a tear and then returned his embrace. "Yes…everything's okay," she murmured softly, burying her face into his chest.

Not long after, she had fallen asleep.

Sasuke looked down at her cradled form, nestled tightly in his lap. Watching as she slept peacefully. He leaned back onto a tree starring up at the stars over head.

'How the hell is it that I'm the one hurt and she's the one still being babied?' He looked down at her again, and held her closer. 'My angel' he thought sweetly, 'so pure and strong.'

Soon he followed her into a slumber.

After about an hour or so, Sakura woke up in Sasuke's warm hold. She looked up at his shut eyes and smiled. She then sat up out of his hold. Missing Sasuke's warmth she wrapped her arms around herself.

Watching his chest rise up and down sleepily she decided that it was time to move.

She bit down on her lip as she reached her hand out and extended her fingers to tap him gently.

"Sasuke-kun?" she murmured. "Sasuke-kun, I think we should move now."

She tapped him again.

No reply.

"Sasuke-kun?" This time she tapped a bit harder and as she did so his body fell over to the side.

Her eyes danced frantically darting all over the place, his face was red and he had sweat across it, dripping it down mixing with blood. She raised her hand to his head, her breathing quickening as she felt the heat burning her fingertips. His fever was very high, most likely 103 degrees or so.

She laid his head down upon her lap, while she desperately tried to muster up chakra she didn't have.

She gave up on that hopeless cause and instead wrung her still wet shirt over his head. That wouldn't be enough though.

She stood, placing his head on the ground, and then she ran back to the waters edge and she took her shirt off throwing it into the water until it was completely soaked again. Then she turned around and ran back with her dripping shirt, only tripping once or twice over loose roots and or random little twigs.

Returning to Sasuke's side and placing his head back on her lap while putting her wet shirt onto his flaming head.

She was short on breath and at a loss of what to do…again.

She stroked his face lightly and the intensity of his fever stunned her. Even with barely touching him he was extremely hot. He felt hotter than when she left.

'His fever must be rising.'

Her head suddenly snapped to the side as she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Give me a freakin break," she muttered hotly under her breath.

And as the boy emerged from the green edges she was shocked to see who he was.

"Oi, Sakura-chan?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Crossing Paths, Friend or Foe?

"N-naruto?" Sakura stuttered in both shock and relief.

The blonde quickly ran to her side arms out stretched and grabbing her in a fierce bear hug. "Where have you been? It's been four days!" he looked down at her lap, at the unconscious man laying there. "T-teme? What happened to him?"

"Naruto, you pain where did you run off to?" a tired voice sounded from the bushes.

"Over here!" Naruto hollered in reply.

Naruto's gaze drifted back to Sasuke and then up to Sakura's face.

Meeting his gaze Sakura could see the questions in his shimmering eyes. She didn't want to answer them now, she was too tired. She tore her eyes away as Shikamaru emerged from the bushes.

The calm man made his way over to where they sat. Taking in the situation he asked, "What happened to you two out here?"

"What does it look like?" the kunoichi snarled, offended by his calm exterior.

"Hey, it was a simple question, no need to bite my head off. Why are you so pissy?"

"You're the one making me get all pissy!" she snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What the hell?! I didn't even do anything!" he shouted defensively.

"Stop harassing Sakura-chan!" the blonde intervened, latching his arms around her shoulders protectively.

"I didn't do anything!" Shikamaru protested.

"Yes you did! You pissed her off!"

Shikamaru sighed in defeat, he may have been a smart strategist and all, but he had no strategy for winning this battle, nor a will to continue it. "Fine, whatever."

"Apologize to her!" Naruto pouted, while Sakura glanced at him expectantly.

"How troublesome," he mumbled under his breath.

"Apologize now!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. I'm sorry for pissing you off Sakura."

"Like you mean it!"

"It's okay Naruto. Apology accepted."

"Do I get to know how I pissed you off?" Shikamaru asked in a toneless voice.

"Sure why not?"

He waited as she took in a deep breath and slowly released it. Finally talking in a low and fast tone, she answered his question.

"Well, it was really just how calmly looked at us in our bloody states and then all calmly walked over to us and calmly asked what was wrong and what had happened with that calm attitude you had. I don't know why but that really pissed me off," she explained sweetly, while leaning her head against Naruto's shoulder.

Shikamaru sweat dropped. "So…because I was calm…you got pissed?"

"Pretty much."

"Now that that's all cleared up, what happened to teme? And you, you Sakura-chan. What happened to you?" Naruto asked worried eyed.

"Sasuke-kun! We have to get him help. We have to get him to the hospital quick!"

"Why? What's the problem? Why can't you fix him up here?" her teammate asked her, confused.

"I-I don't have any chakra," she answered quietly, looking to the side.

He looked down in silence, knowingly.

"Then, what happened to you two?" The lazy man spoke up.

"We were attacked by a group of ninja."

"How many were there?"

"I think there were…about eleven no wait! Twelve, yes there were twelve of them," she answered thoughtfully, "I'm sure we took down at least half of them."

"What about these arm injuries and some on your legs, they look older than the rest."

"Well, I was attacked, before Sasuke found me…I was alone then and they attacked me. I think there were seven of them that time but I can't be sure my brain was pretty foggy from blood loss."

"Do you know who the ninja were?"

Sakura was getting annoyed with all the questions. "They were sent by him," she said drowsily.

"Him?" Shikamaru repeated raising an eyebrow. It was then that he noticed that she was annoyed or as you could say, on a short fuse. "Okay, one more. Why were you attacked? What were they after?

She tilted her head to the side with a sarcastic glance up at him she replied, "That was two…Do you rally want me to say it?"

He didn't say anything, so she took that as a yes. "Me." Her voice was small, meek like a child's. Naruto held her tighter in response to her sudden attitude change.

"I see, well, that's all then," he said in a reserved tone.

"Sakura-chan, I have a question of my own."

"What is it Naruto?"

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Her cheeks turned scarlet as she looked down and realized that she was, in fact, still, shirtless. Wiggling her way out of his hug she wrapped her arms around her chest. "Shut up!" she hollered at him.

"I was just ask—Ow! You don't have to throw sticks at my face!"

"I don't mean to break this up or anything, but it seems that Sasuke needs medical attention, so I think we should go now," Shikamaru piped in.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered turning her attention back to the avenger.

"I can't carry him," she announced loud and bold. "I can't carry myself either."

Both of the boys sweat dropped. 'She sure seems like she can walk fine.' Whilst Naruto was thinking 'Sakura-chan's probably lighter than Sasuke-teme.'

"I'll carry Sakura-chan!" Naruto declared. "You carry teme."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "How troublesome," he mumbled lifting Sasuke's body off Sakura and the ground.

"Don't drop him Shikamaru," Naruto advised.

He rolled his eyes again. "I wouldn't do that to an injured person, unlike some people."

"Hey! It was one time okay?" he protested. "Here Sakura-chan, climb onto my back." He told her crouching down.

"O-okay," she said trying to stand with little success. So she grabbed Naruto's collar and hoisted herself up, surprising Naruto in the act.

"!!! You'r-re c-c-chok…king me!" he gasped out.

"Oops, sorry Naruto," the girl apologized releasing his collar to place her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you two settled yet?" Shikamaru asked impatiently.

"Yeah!" Naruto called back with a wide grin. He jumped up to a standing position, tipping backwards as he did so.

"Be careful!" Sakura screeched as Naruto regained his balance.

"Quit fooling around guys, its gonna take us long enough as it is to get back," Shikamaru yelled at them.

"Sorry!" the blonde yelled back. "Ready Sakura-chan?" he asked in a softer tone.

"I suppose so."

"Okay! Lead the way Shika—Shikamaru?" he asked tossing his head around.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered, pointing a finger upwards.

"Up here you idiot," a husky voice answered his call.

"Oi, Shikamaru! You could've told me where to go!"

"Yea, you know he's incompetent," Sakura added.

"Sorry I forgot, just hurry up already."

"I am not!" He yelled jumping up onto the tree branch Shikamaru was perched on.

"Let's go, follow me," Shikamaru directed looking over his shoulder at them.

He nodded his head in understanding.

Shikamaru took off jumping branch to branch and Naruto followed soon after, that is until he heard Sakura's protests.

"S-sakura-chan, you don't look so good," he told her coming to a stop.

"P-put me down!"

He looked at her questionably.

"Now!" she shrieked.

He complied to her command, jumping to the ground. He kneeled, allowing her to get off his back and move forward falling on her hands and knees.

"Blehhhhh!!!"

Naruto looked to the side, flinching every time she made a new gagging sound. When the noises subsided he looked back at her, she was sitting with her knees folded to the side, wiping the corners of her mouth with the palms of her hands, and she was also starting to cry.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered in a worried tone.

"I'm scared," she whispered back holding her stomach now. "So, so scared."

Naruto was at a loss of what to do, he didn't even know what it was that she was scared. "What is it Sakura-chan? What are you scared of?"

"Him. I-f he finds out that I'm still alive, that me and Sasuke survived the fall, he'll come. I know he will. He did last time, he'll do it again!"

Naruto fell onto his knees, holding Sakura protectively. "It's okay Sakura-chan, I'm here to protect you and as soon as teme's better he will be too," he reassured her, trying to ease away her sudden fears.

"You saw Sasuke! You see me! That could just as easily be you too if you try and protect me. He'll do it to you! He'll do it to anyone that gets in his way!"

"Who Sakura-chan? Who? Tell me who it is!"

Just then Shikamaru jumped out of the trees. "Hey, you could have told me you were going to stop you know?"

"Sorry," Sakura said standing, "we can go now."

Naruto stood too. "Tell me," he pleaded with her.

She shook her head, and he grabbed her shoulders, facing her towards him. "Go on ahead Shikamaru, we'll catch up in a minute," he said not looking at the genius.

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine, but hurry it up. It's getting dark out." With that said he jumped back up and out of sight.

"Tell me Sakura-chan, and I swear he will never ever hurt you in anyway again."

She wouldn't look at him, her head to the side her brow furrowed.

At first she didn't reply and he made no move to push it any further.

"You cant. You cant promise me that," she finally told him, shaking her head, eyes closed.

"The hell I cant—"

"Stop," she cut him short, placing her fingers onto his lips. "This isn't you're problem, I'll deal with it on my own."

She moved her hand and Naruto spoke in a low murmur, "Tell me who at least."

"Not here. When we get back," she promised in the same whisper.

He kept his head down, indecisive, but decided that was the best he would get from her for now. "Okay! Lets hurry and catch up to Shikamaru!"

Sakura smiled, glad that he wasn't pushing it any further, "Okay," she agreed climbing onto his back.

"Hey, you're not going to puke or anything, are you?"

"I'll try not to, but I shall make you no promises."

"Great," he said sarcastically.

He hopped up, pushing forward off of the branch he landed on.

"Sooo, why were you and Shikamaru our here for?" she asked conversationally.

"We were on our way to sand to deliver a message when we heard something in your direction."

"Oh! But that means that me and Sasuke are stopping you from completing your mission!"

"Don't worry about it. You two are way more important."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled anyways.

"Hey, the Kazakage will understand," he assured her with a grin.

"I suppose," she agreed with a half smile.

They were silent for a while, looking out for Shikamaru. And after about another half hour they finally caught up to him.

"Stop bouncing so much," Sakura whined.

"Don't be a baby Sakura-chan," he chuckled.

"Fine, its not like I'm the one that'll be covered in puke anyways," she snorted.

"What's her problem?" Shikamaru asked not really caring for the answer.

"She doesn't feel so good right now."

"Hm…I see. So about our mission…" Shikamaru's words faded away from Sakura's ears as she blocked everything out.

She gazed over at Sasuke in Shikamaru's arms. A tear slipped down her cheek and onto Naruto's shoulder. He looked back at her unnoticed, and continued his talking with Shikamaru.

She gripped Naruto's shirt tighter and squeezed her moist eyes shut, drifting off to a far away dreamland.

* * *

Sorry that its has taken me so long to update and stuff, i tried to make this chapter better then the last, so please let me know what you think, Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long! And to top it off it's really short. Well I'm hoping the next one will turn out a bit better. So anyways enjoy, read and review!

* * *

Chapter 8: Reality's Nightmares

Naruto came to a sudden halt, jerking Sakura awake. It was dark out and the moon was hidden by clouds. She looked at Naruto wondering why he had stopped so suddenly. His head snapped side to side.

"Naruto, wha—"

"Shh…" he warned her.

Crunch.

Sakura turned her head looking back in the direction the noise had came from. There was a group of at least 20 shinobi. "Behind you!" she whispered in his ear.

He turned just in time to stop the attack of a bulky ninja's fist. Naruto then let go of Sakura's legs to make hand signs. 20 clones appeared then. Sakura wound her legs firmly around his waste as did all the other clones on his backs.

Sakura looked around searching for Shikamaru and Sasuke. And she found them. They were a couple of yards away. Sasuke was awkwardly strapped to Shikamaru's back as he tried to fight.

She sighed in relief as she saw they were doing all right, keeping his up with his enemies.

About five of the enemy were unable to fight and were piled up in a neat way leaning against a tree. Ten of the remaining targeted Naruto and other five attacked Shikamaru.

Naruto's big innocent blue orbs were lit with sheer excitement as one after another the next man and or woman came lunging towards him. "Wooohooo!!!" He screamed happily, "It's a good thing we found you Sakura-chan! We sure would have missed out!" he told her while punching a man with a force sending him five feet backwards and over onto the others in the pile.

"W-why is that?" she asked surprised.

"Going to sand," he began while jumping up to bring his leg down on the next man's head, "me and Shikamaru would've never found this much fun!"

Her brow furrowed. She didn't like that. "It's not good," she said her words firmly. "This could end very badly if you're not careful."

He just chuckled at her dark response.

"It's not funny either. It'll be my fault if you die here, if we all die here," she whispered softly, hugging his neck a bit tighter.

'He sent them. He must have! But, but how? How does he know I'm alive? How did he find us? I haven't even been back to Konoha yet! Maybe a spy? That could be it! There's no other way! He must have sent a spy! It's the only way he could find out!'

Suddenly Naruto spoke breaking her out of her thoughts. "I'm not going to die her Sakura-chan," he reassured her with warmth wrapped in his voice, "and even if I were to be killed, which I won't be, by no means would it be your fault in anyway possible."

"Yes it would!" hr words rung with strong protests. "He sent them! He sent a spy, to spy on me, to see if I were still alive and breathing! And knowing I'm alive he sent reinforcements to finish the job! To make sure I die this time!"

"…You know, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sakura blushed madly; she hadn't stopped to hear how stupid it would sound to someone outside of her mind. Of course he wouldn't understand, he practically new nothing about "him". "Sorry, I forgot I hadn't told you."

"No prob—ow!" Naruto rubbed his nose quickly. A woman, or so it looked like, was up and in his face. She punched him hard on his cheek now, hard. Now she was trying to catch him off guard, not very well either, she was throwing two kunai from one direction so she could disappear and then reappear up close to him and hit him directly.

Sakura pulled out one of the kunai in Naruto's pouch, deflecting the two kunai, while Naruto caught her foot in mid air and tossed her over head as she screamed curses at him.

A group of four came at him now, weapons drawn and ready and another group of four came at his back in the same matter.

Naruto jumped up grabbing a high tree branch. The group of ninja followed suit, jumping up to overpower him.

Naruto reached back grabbing the waistband of Sakura's skirt to toss her high up onto a higher tree branch.

"Naruto!" she screeched as she watched the group cover his tan body. Overpowering him with their added weight, his fingers slipped slowly and he soon fell to the ground. Landing on the ground he fought and struggled against the enemy. Sakura blinked and in that very second something happened. When she opened her eyes Naruto was lying on his stomach with a gathering pool of blood around him, the enemy nowhere to be found.

With wide eyes looked in the direction where Shikamaru had been, only to find him lying on a tree branch soaked in his own blood. But no Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?" her voice was faint as her head turned side to side in search of the man she longed to know was safe. She couldn't find him and prepared to jump down to Naruto's aid when she couldn't feel the trees surface any longer, she couldn't feel anything.

It was black. Everything was black; nothing was heard as she yelled out. 'What is this?' she wondered, 'Genjutsu?'

She stood for a second looking around into the darkness, and then she ran, she ran as if her life depended on it. She kept running, although she had no idea where she was running to. She stopped, searching desperately for anything that had some color, and finally, she saw a dim light. Her pink hair stood in beautiful contrast with the glowing green light that applauded her emerald eyes. Her pale fingers reached toward as if expecting to catch something in her grasp. She stared at the light for a moment, her fingers still out stretched; her eyes blank. Then she pushed off the dark ground running towards the light. The next step she took though wasn't there. Again nothing was beneath her, no solid surface to stand on.

She dropped down into the empty void. Her screams soundless as they should have echoed in the dark pitch of the hole.

She hit the cold ground with a hard thump. Her hands landed near her face and her legs were lying straight out.

She shifted her face just enough to see two figures in front of her. The two figures were shadows seen in a small light. She somehow had a guess though who the shadows were. She watched intently as one shadow lifted an object, an axe it looked like, behind his head. He brought it down a bit as he prepared to bring it down on the other shadow kneeling before him.

Her head snapped forward as she lifted it up higher, finally penetrating the silence with her ghostly screams. "No!!! Stop!!!" She gazed numbly at the wicked smile as the axe was brought down and then red.

Blood.

The black dripped with red and soon nothing was black anymore.

"Sasuke," she whispered horrified as his head rolled over to where she sat. Her eyes went wide as she felt something shaking her shoulders. She didn't know what it was. Nothing was there. She heard her name being called in the distance.

'That voice.' Her eyelids drooped and her eyes got dull. 'What's happening?'

"Until next time my dear…" the wicked smile murmured before disappearing into the red background. Soon the red was mixing with new colors and a new picture was being formed, bringing Sakura out of her nightmare.

Her eyelids slid open and a face came into her view. She was in Naruto's arms now. They sat in front of the gates of Konoha. Shikamaru stood a few feet away from them back facing the two. Naruto's worried eyes watched her carefully as she took in her surroundings. She reached her hand up pinching Naruto's cheek and stretching it far. "Naruto!? Is that really you? You're not dead!?" she exclaimed excitedly throwing her arms around his neck.

"Last time I check I wasn't dead." He answered scratching his head.

"Where's Sasuke?!" she half shrieked. "Where is he? Where is he Naruto!?" she demanded tightly grasping his collar.

Naruto couldn't understand her sudden outburst but decided to leave it alone for now. "Its ok. He's already at the hospital being taken care of."

Relief poured into her eyes immediately as she let go his collar and sighed deeply relaxing back into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Recovering 

The pink haired girl didn't remember coming into the white walled room, but that's where she was when she awoke next.

Naruto came in then, as if right on cue. She sat up and turned her head to look at him as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight flooding into her hospital room. He carried with him a dozen pink carnations.

"How's Sasuke?" Sakura immediately asked at his arrival, her voice was rough.

"He's doing much better!" Naruto chirped cheerfully, with a toothy grin on his face.

"Good, I want to see him. Take me to him, now," she commended in an even tone. She flipped her sheets over and off of her body as she spoke.

"Sakura-chan, I think you should rest a while first."

"Let's go now," the kunoichi chimed, ignoring Naruto's words completely and heading past him to the door.

"I really think you should get some rest be—"

"Naruto," her voice cut through the air in sharp words, "I am fine, I want you to take me to see Sasuke, and I want you to take me now," she pronounced each syllable of each word carefully so Naruto could understand perfectly. She turned back to the door as she finished speaking. She pushed it open as she looked back at Naruto, "Are you coming? Or do I have to find him on my own?" After a second she turned back to the door again and walked through it.

Naruto watched her and then decided to follow her out, it'd be best if he were with her instead of her running all over the place looking for the raven haired man.

"Lead the way," Sakura told him as she kicked off the wall she was leaning on to follow him.

Naruto was still a bit reluctant, wanting her to take it easy, but complied with her wishes anyways; she was too stubborn for him to get his way.

Naruto led the way and Sakura followed closely behind. She was unusually quiet, just following him with a small smile on her face and her eyes on the floor.

She bumped into the blonde as he came to a sudden halt in front of a door. "Is this…?"

"Yea, this is his room, but I still wish you'd rest awhile first."

Sakura rushed passed and swung the door open eagerly a look of happiness, obviously, lighting her face. She was met with a white walled room much like her own, except there was a sleeping boy in this room, a boy with machines attached to his body. Sakura watched him as she crossed the room to be by his side.

"I'll keep watch, kay?" Naruto's warm voice told her, peeking in through the door.

"O-okay," she answered looking back at him, "okay," she whispered again mostly to herself. She pulled a chair up to Sasuke's bed, sitting on the chairs edge. She lightly traced her fingers along his arm, feeling his warm skin, then his closed eyelids, and his parted lips.

She had truly missed him in their short time a part. She had missed the feeling of security and his warm kisses. She also missed not having to worry, knowing he was safe.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist, kissing the palm of her hand lightly before holding it up to his face.

Sakura gasped slightly at his sudden movement, but her face quickly melted into a warm smile as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Sasuke!" she cried, throwing her upper body onto him, placing her hands on his bare chest, "I was so worried!"

Her tears spilled over and streaked down her pale face.

He hugged her tightly to him almost as if afraid she might be taken away. "It's okay," he soothed her, whispering into her neck, "It's okay."

Outside the door the blonde was met by a certain silver haired man.

"Yo," the jonin greeted him.

"Hi," Naruto said returning the greeting warily.

"What are you doing outside the door?"

"I'm on guard duty."

"You must feel so special," Kakashi teased lightly.

"Oh, yes, very special indeed," Naruto replied rolling his eyes.

They both peered into the small crack from the door. It appeared that Sasuke had fallen back asleep, and Sakura sat in a chair by his side, watching him sleep.

Kakashi opened the door wider and strolled in humming a tune and taking a seat next to the medic, a grin apparent in his lone eye.

"Kakashi-sensei," she breathed in a sudden daze.

"Hello, it's been a while, Sakura."

"Yea," she smiled warmly.

The two chatted animatedly for a good while, with subjects that ranged from Sasuke to what color underwear they were wearing last night. Yes it was that random.

Finally he bid her farewell and wished the pair a full recovery soon. He then crept out of the room and said his goodbyes to Naruto.

Naruto figured it was safe to leave his post since visitor hours were over and walked into the room, joining Sakura. She wore a sad smile on her pretty face.

"It's my fault this happened you know? We'd all be fine if I weren't so stupid." Her hands were balled into fist in her lap, her knuckles slowly turned white as she spoke.

Naruto put a warm hand on hers a gestured to comfort her as he told her, "Explain."

She peered over at him, somewhat confused. "Pardon me?"

"Sakura-chan, explain this, explain why it's your fault. Why are you at fault for the attacks?

"I'm engaged Naruto! Betrothed!"

"Um…Congratulations? I wish you and Sasuke the best luck?"

She shook her head in jerking motions, "No, it's not him."

* * *

Sorry it's short and it took so long! But the next chapter's already written so it should hopefully be up soon. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Betrothed to Hell…

"W-what? I don't understand."

"What's there to understand?! I'm betrothed! Engaged! A woman that is going to be married! Married to a man who was chosen for her!"

"S-sakura-chan, settle down," Naruto said, standing up, "I understand this part but, how? Why?"

Sakura was sobbing now, on the edge of hysterics. Naruto could see that, and he pulled her back down to her seat.

"M-my father h-he didn't, he didn't like h-him, so he set it u-up. He set up my marriage. My marriage, Naruto, **mine**!"

"Who didn't he like?"

"He didn't like Sasuke. I-it happened two years ago when we were 16, Sasuke had returned to the village. I had held his bloodies hand all the way to the hokage tower. There we were told that he would be locked up in a holding cell instead of receiving any kind of treatment for his wounds. He was to remain there until Tsunade could deal with it, but that wasn't cutting it for me."

"_Tsunade-sama!" Sakura impatiently screamed, bursting into the godaimes office with fire burning in her eyes. "You can't put him in there! It's immoral! He's hurt very, very hurt! He needs treatment now!" The young medic slammed her hands down on Tsunade's desk, causing the objects on it to jump up._

_The blonde looked up from her paperwork, folding her hands together and letting her chin rest upon them. "Oh really? I can't? Since when is that?"_

"_Tsunade-sama!" she yelled slamming her hands down again. "Have some compassion!"_

_Tsunade stood, matching Sakura's glare with her own. _

"_So, you expect me to give a man who betrayed our village for his own selfish wishes and goals special treatment, just because you told me to? You want me to give one man special treatment while all other criminals do not receive it? That is not compassion Sakura! That's giving into your wishes. And you trying to use your stature to get what you want." Tsunade was obviously not in a very good mood already._

"_No! I don't expect you to do anything! I was hoping you would do the right thing and put him in a hospital!"_

_Before the godaimes could form a reply Sakura was storming out of the room in an angry fit._

"Six months later Sasuke was released and sentenced to house arrest under ANBU watch. The hokage and I were on better terms, but somehow the relationship was a bit strained. It was obvious to people that mine and Sasuke's relationship wasn't very professional and sometimes it was very bitter. We received a lot of scorn from outsiders…and sometimes relatives. After about another six more months had passed he was released of his house arrest sentence and was moved to being on probation. We always went out together; our relationship wasn't secretive, not in the least. When we were out we'd receive all kinds of looks, some were awe but most were resentful. And then, I had learned of my betrothal when I had decided to move in with Sasuke. My father had confronted me as I was packing to leave."

"_Sakura," her father greeted her, nodding his head, followed closely by her mother._

"_Father, mother," she replied acknowledging them, but not turning her attention away from the task at hand._

"_We need to talk."_

"_Then talk," she said gesturing for him to continue on as she folded the pink sleeveless top in her hands._

_He cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to claim her full attention. "Sakura!"_

"_What!" she yelled turning her head to look at him._

"_May you be so kind as to give me your full attention?"_

"_Why certainly," she answered him in a sickly sweet voice. She set down what she was doing and sat on her bed. "What is it you want now? If it's another 'Sasuke is no good for you speech then, save it. I don't want to hear it."_

"_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," he repeated shaking his head "Do what you want now, in the time that still belongs to you. Move in with him, share his bed, make him as your own, none of it will matter. For when you turn 18 you are to be married. It was decided this way long ago."_

"_What the hell! No! I won't! You can't do this to me! You can't make me! Why?! Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you trying to hurt me so bad, Father?! And mother! Just stand there and let him plan my life for me! Why don't you guys go and live it too while you're at it! Obviously you two know what's best! And I wouldn't want to ruin your oh so perfect plan!"_

"_Sakura! That is quite enough from you!" her father bellowed, slapping her across the face. "He shall redeem you."_

"_R-redeem me? From what?" Realization flooded into her eyes at what this 'redeeming' really was. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize that falling in love was such a sin."_

_Her father stared at her with his tired, old eyes._

"_But, this isn't about my sins, not about anybody's sins. Except for Sasuke's. He makes one bad move and that means I'm tainted too? You just can't stand it can you? Your daughter, in love with the village traitor, it's just as bad as being the school slut isn't it? No, in your eyes it's much, much worse. God forbid me falling in love with anybody that doesn't bring honor or money, maybe even power into your hands. You can't handle all the ridicule you face. But what about me? Did you think I didn't hear what they said behind my back? Them calling me just as bad as him, talking as if I betrayed the village too. I'm the one they're talking about. You think it's hard for you to hear, and to take? Well, what about me? Your daughter, the one who's the subject of their hate. It's hard for me too!" Sakura stopped for a second, breathing heavily, searching for some response in her father's eyes. "It hurts me to see that you care more about your image and social status than me, your own flesh and blood."_

"_Enough of your whining child. You are betrothed, end of story. We are meeting with him and his family tonight at his home. You mine as well unpack your things, your fate is sealed, there is no point in leaving, or making it harder for yourself. Just stop your charade now and except it. Now, make yourself presentable, and wipe away those tears, there's no reason for them," with that the man turned away, leaving Sakura and her mother._

_Sakura sank to the floor, touching her face, wondering when the tears had started, when they would stop._

"_Come now dear, its not as bad as it seems," her mother tried to reason, patting Sakura's back gently, trying to sooth her in whatever way she could. "It's the same way me and your father had it at your age."_

"_No wonder you two are such a screwed up pair."_

"My mother couldn't respond to that, she knew it was the truth, but it still hurt. I felt terrible hurting her, but I didn't want to end up hurting like her. I could see it in her eyes that she didn't want to hurt me, that she didn't want this kind of life for me, her life, the one being forced upon us both. It made me wonder how my father felt at my age, if he didn't want it just like us. …But even so, I got dressed and ready to meet 'him' and soon, we were there at his home.

"_Come along now," a maid greeted the Haruno family._

_The trio were led into a large white dining room with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and white roses adorned on the table and walls. The table was large and rectangular, sitting in the middle of the circular room. The tablecloth was black with sliver dishes at each seating spot. The floor was made of white marble decorated with a black rug that sat under the table. _

_At the table sat two men and a woman, they stood as the Haruno family came into view._

_The elder man waved his hand towards them, "Please, come and sit." _

_The man waving at them sat at the head of the table and his counter part at the foot. Sakura's father took his seat at the man's right hand side and her mother sat next to him on the left hand side of the other woman. Sakura had little choice to do other than sit next to "him", the man she was betrothed to, on the right hand side of the woman. _

_The small group was having a quiet meal until the subject of marriage was brought up._

"_You…will be wearing white, correct, Sakura-chan?" the woman at her side inquired politely._

_Sakura nearly choked on her spit as the words hung in the air. Her skin crawled as the suffix 'chan' was latched at the end of her name. It sounded so wrong coming out of that woman's mouth._

_She quickly cleared her throat and took a deep breath, shaking her head, "No, not at all," she answered meekly. _

_Sakura was careful to avoid her fathers stare, as he shot her glares of disapproval._

"_Oh, is that so?"_

"_Yes. It is."_

_Well, what color is it that you plan on wearing then?" she asked curious._

"_I don't plan on wearing any color at all; I'm not going to be a bride in any wedding. At least not any wedding set up by you old fools! Sakura stood then, abruptly exiting the dining room into a long hallway. She didn't go any further than a few feet, in fear of getting lost in the huge manor._

_It was quiet in peaceful out of the dining room, not having to pretend any longer or hide her feelings and especially sit with those people acting like she cared._

_But her peace didn't last long until a patronizing voice shattered her calm silence. _

"_Won't you come back and join us?"_

"_No I will not come back and join you asses, I'd rather go to hell and back." She replied mocking his proper choice of words and tone._

…My eyes were closed, my arms crossed, and my back facing him, so I didn't notice when he had moved to be right in my face. I heard him snicker and then felt his breath in my face.

"_If you won't join us for the reminder of dinner…then I'll just skip ahead to dessert."_

He picked me up then, with a wicked smile on his face. I thought he would take me to the dining room but he went in the opposite direction. He walked to the end of the hall, opening a dark wood door, and he took me inside, shutting the door behind us, and then locking it. And then he, he…and my father knew! I was thrown on the bed…the bastard he…"

Sakura choked, not able to finish the sentence, instead she just closed her eyes and continued sobbing.

"What was it he did? Who is he?!'

"I claimed her as my own," from the door, that sinister voice and the cruel smile that came with it was heard there stood the man that haunted her nightmares. It was "him".

Sakura's eyes widened in first horror, and then in rage.

Naruto had his answer now.


	11. He Arrives

Chapter 11: He arrives

"So…it was you all along then? It was you giving Sakura-chan all these nightmares—filling her eyes with fear and hatred?!"

"…I suppose, although I find know reason to make that necessary."

"What are you doing here, Neji?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to pick up my precious blossom."

"I—"

Before Sakura could finish Naruto had cut her off.

"She's not going anywhere with you." He said them with strong and firm emphasis.

"We have a contract binding us together. You have no choice but to stand by and watch me take her away. " His words were said with a coldness that sent shivers down your spine.

Naruto clenched is teeth. How could Sakura be betrothed to such an arrogant prick?

"I already told you, she's not going anywhere with you."

"You have no say in this matter. So either back down…or I'll make you."

Naruto wasn't going to back down though, it wasn't in his nature to do so. "Better watch what you say Hyuuga, I'm not feeling very patient today. If I were you, I'd turn my stuck up ass around and walk out that door, and never look back."

"Fat chance," he snarled, crossing his arms. "I don't intend on leaving without my bride."

Sakura flinched as the word bride floated out in the air. "I am not your bride," Sakura choked out, shaking her head with wide eyes. "I wont go with you."

"You make it sound like you actually have a choice."

His tone was mocking and it made her blood boil. "I didn't agree to any of this."

"Actually, you did. You may have been young, 7 at most, but you signed in blood."

Sakura blushed. "That's ludicrous. A child so young cant be expected to comprehend the consequences of such an action."

"S-sakura-chan, you mean, you actually signed something like this." Naruto sounded unbelieving.

"She did. Besides that, this is a common tradition."

"That's a bunch of bull! I wont accept this!" Naruto retorted hastily.

"It doesn't matter." He moved, closing the distance between him and her. Roughly, he grabbed her arm tightly. "Come now, we've wasted enough in this pointless argument."

"Didn't you hear me before?" Naruto questioned, low and dangerous, as he clenched his fist. "You are not taking her with you!"

Naruto pushed off the floor, ready to slam his fist in the other mans face, but a smaller hand caught the punch mid air.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my hospital?!" screamed a less than happy Tsunade.

"T-Tsunade-baachan!"

"What are you doing here!"

"Visiting Sasuke and Sakura!" Naruto replied defensively.

"Is that so?"

He nodded his head lightly.

"Then why are you making all these unnecessary noises!!"

"It's his fault!!" Naruto bellowed back at her, pointing accusingly at the Hyuuga.

Tsunade eyes the young Hyuuga, it didn't take long for her to realize his purpose. "You can not take miss Haruno," she told him bluntly.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"She is not fit to be discharged yet. If you haven't noticed, she's severely dehydrated and heavily wounded. She shall remain here, regardless of yours or anyone else's opinions." Tsunade's words were said with authority that left no room for argument.

He could see no other way out, so for the moment, he would obliged. "Very well," he sighed in defeat, "another day then, a day soon." He eyed the timid kunoichi behind Naruto's protective stance before leaving the room.

Then it was quiet.

Tsunade gazed at the door as she spoke, "I cant stall him forever, if you're going to do something, do it soon." She then walked out the door, letting her words linger in the air.

"She's right, you know?" Naruto mumbled, breaking the silence.

Sakura's head jerked up. "B-but what? What is it I should do?"

"Maybe…maybe you and Sasuke…should run."

Her eyes doubled in size as he spoke the suggestion. "T-that's crazy," was all she managed to squeak out in reply.

"Well, what do you think? Do you plan on going through with the marriage?" he retorted harshly.

She winced at the sudden venom his voice produced.

"N-no! I, he'd find us anyway! I'll find another way out of this mess!"

It was silent for a moment. Then Naruto's heavy sigh broke the tension and relaxed Sakura's sudden rigid posture. "Well, let me know what you come with and I'll help to do what ever I can." He gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it.

She found it comforting to always have him on her side. Him and all his boldness.

He shot a glance at the clock. "Oops! I gotta go! Hinata-chan is waiting for me!"

"Oh? How long has she been waiting?"

"For about an hour," he said ashamedly.

"Don't keep her waiting any longer you jerk! It's rude!"

"I know! I'm going….will you be okay alone?" he added quietly, catching her lonely gaze.

"Yea. I need peace and quiet to think things over anyways, neither of which you can give," she answered teasingly.

"Well, okay. I'll be back first thing in the morning to check on you and Sasuke."

"Okay, we'll be here." She gave him another big grin and he departed.

* * *

A/N: This isn't really the full chapter, but I was too impatient to update, so I'm putting up what I have now and will post the rest hopefully soon.

* * *


End file.
